wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
My Feline Princess
My Feline Princess was a star collection event that ran from March 31 to April 20, 2019. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: :we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #733 -Event Announcement by Hiro and Zeus- :Zeus “Aww, Hiro! You look so cute with those cat ears! *Grin* Haha!” Hiro “What?! You gotta be kidding me...” Zeus “You’re a joke. Haha!” Hiro “I don’t know if you realize it or not, but you got the same ones, too.” Zeus “There’s no way... Whaaaaaaaat?! Since When?! Get these things off of me!”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #733." Retrieved on April 1, 2019. Note Were made for this event: * 24 new avatar items were made for this event, 2 being exclusive in the event shop. * 7 new stories each for Caesar, Lucious, Randy, Hugo, Hiro, Joel, and Zeus. Summary Intro Taffy: "Taffy! Ronny! Chica! Go to Cat Festival!" Ronny: "I have no choice! Master can't make it today!" Taffy: "Taffy happy! We go together!" Ronny: "Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it." : Caesar: "Uh-huh. You look very cute. I almost want to take you home with me this very minute." : Joel: "I think they look a thousand times more adorable on you." : Zeus: "I'm great at these kinds of games. Just you watch and see." : Hiro: "*Sigh* It's hard to refuse when you make your face like that..." : Hugo: "Of course. Next year and the year after that. I'm looking forward to it." : Randy: "Then, I could enjoy your warmth like this anytime I wanted to." : Lucious: "I said you look really cute in those cat ears!" Taffy: "Huh? Chica? Where?" Ronny: "She flew away a while ago, screaming Sigurd's name." Story(ies) Caesar: Lucious: Liz took Lucious to the Cat Festival, there they met with Caesar and Alfonse that gave them two pairs of cat ears, a pink and a white one. Embarrassed Lucious took Liz away and they headed back to the festival just the two of them. Randy: At the festival, Randy told Liz that Taffy went with Ronny and Chica. From his bag, he took out cat ears "Make Me Meow Alpha" made by him. Like the name says, it makes the user meows and only the one who placed it can remove the magical tool. Randy said those ears took a lot of work. Hugo: At the Cat Festival, Mischa was carried up high by a crowd of people as a guest of honor for being a cat familiar. While Hugo and Liz were strolling in the festival, they saw Glenn and Vincent that gave the couple a paper bag with a pair of cat ears (white and pink) they won in a raffle. Hiro: At the Cat Festival, Liz bought two pairs of cat ears in different colors: white and black. She put on her white cat ears and insisted Hiro to wear the black cat ears so that both of them would match. They ate white cat cake with whipped cream and bought matching cat keychains at night. Joel: Zeus: Trivia Gallery feline_top.png|Event Top felinead.png|Advertisement felinead1.jpg|Advertisement2 felinelogin.png|Login Bonus feline_rewardstory.png|Reward Stories feline_story_cover.png|Story Cover feline_ava1.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection feline_ava2.png|Avatar Items from Ranking and Early Bird feline.png feline_starava.png|Star Collection Rewards feline_star_rewards1.png feline_star_rewards2.png feline_star_rewards3.png feline_star_rewards4.png feline_star_rewards5.png feline_star_rewards6.png feline_star_rewards7.png feline_rank_rewards.png|Higher Ranking Rewards feline_rank_prizes.png|Higher Ranking Prizes feline_earlybird_rewards.png|Early Bird Rewards feline_earlybird_prizes.png|Early Bird Prizes feline_banner.png|Banners feline_shopitems.png|Exclusive shop items feline_allava.png|All avatar items Category:Events Category:Collection Events